Why Am I Different?
by KaidaThorn
Summary: There's one thing about Yuki Fall that you should know: he's gay. He knows it, his peers know it, and now you know it. And it doesn't help that he looks so feminine. After some trouble he's now being transferred to Ouran, where he accidentally breaks Kyoya's laptop and becomes a maid. Can he hide his true gender? Or will he be chased away by his friends and his new love?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little project that I started years ago. I recently found it and decided I'd edit it and post it, seeing if this was worthy of any reviews. Because that's how curiosity works.**

**_Italics are flashbacks or memories. _****Don't get too confused :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own everybody in this chapter, because that's how I roll!**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Bump. Ba. Bump. Ba. Bump.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Bump. Ba. Bump. Ba. Bump. Footsteps coming from the end of the hallway, fast approaching._

Yuki had been sitting in his school's office for what felt like an eternity. He sat at the far end of the only row of chairs that were there, desperately trying to keep his distance from anybody and everybody that was in the office, but mostly the two others – the two guys – that had been sent to the office too, waiting for their parents to arrive and discuss what happened.

_A hard push into the locker_.

But it's no surprise what happened.

_Being thrown to the ground, so hard that his face jumped and crashed twice._

_The boys laughed, and they made their way towards him._

No surprise at all. There had been warnings, but he ignored them.

He sat in his chair, properly poised with a straight back, crossed legs, and his hands held together. He wanted to show them that no matter the harm they did, he would always be the better person, and nothing was going to stop him. Even though he thought this, he tugged at the sleeve of his cotton trench coat, hoping he could go away and hide. He was trying to calm down his anxiety, but it didn't work. Not even for a second.

"FAG!"

His eyes closed at the abrupt cough. Of course they were going to do this here; they had done it earlier. Was there really no place for Yuki to hide?

His blue eyes opened, and he shifted them and glanced at the two boys.

"That homo is lucky somebody came when they did," the other guy said rather loudly.

It was all too apparent that he was trying to get his attention, or the attention of the office workers who he knew wouldn't pay attention, or rather care. He paused when he saw his companion looking behind him and smirking. He too turned his head and his dark eyes fell on Yuki.

Yuki looked at the two of them with curious eyes ,slightly hidden behind his brown bangs. He tilted his head, trying to make it look like he was a little lost puppy, but in reality, he was just waiting for them to say something. He hoped he could look right through them and see their inner insecurities like they had found his.

"Fucking fag!" the guy with dark eyes swore aloud. Surely somebody in the office had heard this, but nobody turned their head. So nobody heard.

No – somebody heard. They just didn't care. They never did. Why should they, especially in the high walls of the supposedly safest place in the school?

His friend stood up and glared right at Yuki. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd stay out of our business… Or else!"

Yuki stood up and looked at him the way that the guy looked at him. "What else can you do to me?" he challenged.

The guy raised a fist and looked Yuki squarely in the eyes. "This!"

Yuki yelped and found himself quickly sat down, looking towards the ground at his feet. His back hurt when he sat down, or maybe it was his chest. He had gotten hit in both places, so it was hard to tell.

_He tried to push himself off the ground and run away, before they could do anything else to him. But it didn't work. The guys stood before him – he saw their feet – and one of them kicked him in the chest. He rolled over in pain, holding his chest, protecting it. He felt like he was going to be sick. He heard them laugh, and then they kicked him in the back, and he cried out in pain. He was open, defenseless. There was nothing he could do. Whatever he did do, they always found a way around and did their worst. What else could he do but to stop caring?_

Yuki stared at his feet, wishing that somebody in the office would ask him what was wrong, or at least see the uncomfortable situation that he was in. Nothing. He was sure that they didn't see anything. Or if they did, they wouldn't. He didn't blame them.

Why should they care about somebody that was different, a sin, or an abomination to God? If it was for anything except for what he was, he certainly wouldn't care. But because it was being gay, and there isn't anything wrong with it, he wouldn't care.

It makes you less trusting.

_On the floor, hurt, and almost unresponsive. What sort of things are you supposed to do in that situation? Wait for a savior, right? His hopes became real when he heard Riku's voice, and then he saw him appear at the end of the hallway. He thought he'd be saved, rescued. It was nearly the same feeling he had when we started to go out. He'd be my prince charming, and everything would be better. But he sneered. And stared coldly at Yuki._

_"At least that fag is off my back, now," Riku said before walking away. Yuki cried out but nothing worked._

His trust, his savior. Everything was gone.

It made everything feel cold and numb.

So cold… It was gone… That's why everything was now and forever numb.

_"Guess he's not going to protect you," one of the guys sneered as he kicked Yuki in the chest again._

* * *

"This is outrageous!"

"Mrs. Fall, I'd wish you'd calm down a bit. This is-"

"It's Ms. Fall! Not Mrs. I lost my husband shortly before Yuki was born."

"Yes, well. I'm sorry to hear that, but you must calm down."

Hinata Fall looked down at the small, balding principal that sat before her. She was clearly upset, but who should blame her? She had gotten a call from the school that basically explained that her son had a little problem and she needed to come right away or Yuki risked expulsion. But it was no little matter, it was huge. And she wasn't going to take it.

She was overly pissed.

When she saw her son, and she was invited into the principal's office, she took a second glance at her son and stormed into the office, yelling even before the door closed. After the principal sat down, she slammed her palms on his desk and got into his face, yelling about how this was injustice, and how her Yuki hadn't done anything wrong. This was utter bullshit.

"Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down," she yelled, her usual calm voice now high-pitched and out of control. "How am I supposed to calm down? Yuki was beat up in the middle of a school's hallway; and people walked by and didn't do anything."

"Well, this school doesn't tolerate fighting. We have a strict no fighting policy," the principal stated.

She almost didn't let him finish. "Toleration? Fighting? How did he fight? I want you to look out there at those two boys and tell me if Yuki fought them or not! They have no bruises, no marks, nothing!"

"It's beside the point that he fought. I don't decide the rules, I just follow them," the principal said. Hinata went to say something, but the principal held up his hands in defense. "Why don't you sit?" he suggested as he gestured towards the seat that was behind her. She looked at him, then at the seat, then back at him. She narrowed her eyes and sat in the seat.

"This isn't right," she said.

"What isn't?" the principal said, raising an eyebrow.

"The attitude of the school! My son is different, I know. But everybody hear treats him like an outcast!"

"Miss Fall, I am quite aware of your son's sexual orientation. But let me tell you that that does not affect what we think of him," the principal said, trying to defend his school.

She quickly stood up. "Do you know-" she stopped when the principal narrowed his eyes and nodded towards the seat. "Do you know what my son deals with everyday when he gets home? He runs into the house, and straight into his bedroom."

"Most children do that nowadays," the principal said. "Mine do."

"Then he starts banging his head against the door. Repeating words. All the things they've said to him," she said.

* * *

_"Yuki?" Hinata asked from the foot of the stairs. "Are you okay?"_

_There was no response. She sighed and started to make her way back to the kitchen, but stopped when she heard a thudding noise._

_"Yuki?" she repeated. Still no answer._

_She began to make her way up the stairs, the sound of the thudding getting louder and louder with each step that she took. She looked towards Yuki's bedroom and heard noises, apart from the thuds. Confused, she stepped towards the door and put her ear against it, but was started when the door was hit and she backed up a bit. She stepped towards the door again and saw her son's shadow from under the door. She heard him talking._

_"Fag. Fag. Fag. Fag."_

_She was taken back._

_"Fucking fag. Get the hell out of here, fag. Get the hell out of here, fag."_

_There were tears in his voice, and Hinata was frozen with fear. Where had all of this come from?_

_"Yuki, are you alright?" She knew better, but she wondered if he would let her in._

_The thuds stopped, and Yuki stopped speaking. He cracked opened the door and looked at his mother through the tiny crack of the door. His blue eyes were puffy, and there was a faint line of dried tears leading down his face._

_"I'm fine, mom. Just not feeling well," he said. His voice choked back tears._

_It hurt Hinata to ignore the obvious problems with her son. But she couldn't do anything if he wouldn't let her. "Alright, Yuki." She smiled. "Dinner's ready," she said. "I made your favorite!"_

_Yuki moved a lock of hair out of his face. "I'm not really hungry, mom." He smiled, but Hinata could easily tell that it was fake. She knew her son all too well. "Maybe I'll come down later."_

_"Alright." She tried to move on her own accord, but the door was practically in her face._

_She walked towards the stairs. When she reached them, she heard the repetitive thuds again, and she knew that it didn't matter what she tried, she couldn't do anything._

* * *

"The only time I've seen him happy this past year was when he started to date somebody," she said after explaining the problems that her was having. "But he still would sometimes race upstairs and say things about himself."

"Well, Miss Fall. I am quite sorry, but there's nothing that I can do."

Hinata just about snapped. "Nothing you can do? Nothing you can do? There's a lot that you can do! First off, you could've stopped people from harassing him. Second, you don't have to expel him!"

"Miss Fall, like I said, I have to expel him. Besides, it's not me who decides; it's the school," he explained.

"Then I'll sue the school!" Hinata decided.

"There's no need to make such a rash decision."

"I'm suing the school for discrimination against my son-"

"Miss, you're not thinking seriously-"

"-just because he is gay! Where is the justice in that?-"

"We'll find some way to help you son, Miss Fall!" the principal said aloud.

Hinata looked straight at him, almost trying to look through him. "Help?" she asked. "What kind of help are you thinking of?"

"Well, maybe he could talk to a counselor or a therapist about his problems."

"He's not sick!" Hinata yelled. "The students in this school are." She placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward until she was eye to eye with the principal. "What do you plan on doing about this?"

He paled, sweat forming on his forehead. He cleared his throat. "Yes. Well… we'll think of something. Just don't sue the school," he said. "Just go home, and keep him there until we give you notification on what we're going to do. This will not count as an expulsion."

Hinata stared at the principal. She stared at the cold, heartless man who was surely lying through his teeth. She had to get out of here. "Fine," she said, pushing herself back and heading for the door.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Bump. Ba. Bump. Ba. Bump.

At first Yuki was listening to the clock, but it started to slow down. Slow down so much, that it started to sound like his heart beating. One would've expected it to be faster, but it was slower than anything he had ever heard before. Maybe it had actually been his heart that he was listening to? It didn't matter, though. He had lost count of the time he had been here. How long ago had it been since his mother arrived and stormed into Mr. Tarrow's office? He could somewhat hear them from out here. He couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but he could hear that they were yelling. The principal must've pissed his mother off.

The guys' parents showed up. They just stared at Yuki, almost didn't even come near him except to grab a seat and pull it away… As far away as they possibly could. Now he was isolated - isolated on his own little island. An island where he was the one who decided who got to leave and who got to stay. And it was going to be Yuki that stayed, because he wasn't going to run away, even with how much he so desired it..

Yuki smiled at them, and one of the fathers looked at him with contorted disgust. But he smiled even harder. They knew that he wouldn't leave.

He went to shift how he was seated because the chair was very uncomfortable, but a jolt of pain shot through his body and he couldn't move. One of the guys over there must've noticed the pain on his face, because he started to let out a low laugh. He elbowed his friend, and the friend took notice. Then the fathers did. Then they all started to laugh, except for the mothers who just smiled to themselves, probably trying to seem like they were proper ladies.

If only they were proper enough to raise their children right. Then they might have been the best family there ever was. That was a fat chance, though.

The door to the principal's office opened, and Hinata hurried out, putting her coat on. "Come on, Yuki," she said. "We're getting out of here."

Yuki quickly stood up and regretted it as soon as he moved. He winced, but ignored. He started to make his way towards the door and pass the two families that stood in front of there. He opened the door and held it open for his mom. Then he glared at the boys who sat in front of him.

One of the mother's had noticed it. "Excuse me, miss," she called out to Yuki's mother. His mother stopped in front of the women. "You need to contain that little sin of yours. If it wasn't for him, we both wouldn't be here today. Wouldn't you agree?"

Hinata narrowed her blue eyes and slapped the woman across the face. One of the boys called out to their mom and her apparent husband cried out a small honey. The woman sat there, confused at what just happened.

"Don't you be talking about my son when you can't even control your own child," Hinata said before she walked out of the office and Yuki let go of the door.

* * *

Hinata wasted no time bringing her son to the hospital. It would've been more help if he had gone earlier, but there wasn't much that she could do when the school didn't care about one of its pupils and she had to talk to that disgraceful person who was called the principal.

The doctor had walked out of the room after looking at Yuki's body. It was terrible. Yuki's body was splotched with bruises; two of the major bruises were in the middle of his back and chest, where he had apparently gotten most of the beating. His face was all red too and was slightly bleeding, but it had quickly stopped. His nose had taken some damage, but it was luckily not broken.

Yuki felt uncomfortable sitting in the doctor's office shirtless, and there was a slight breeze. He struggled to put his shirt back on, but the pain in his body was just overbearing; he couldn't do it. Hinata stood up and draped the trench coat over his shoulders. She led him over to a seat and sat beside him as soon as he sat down. She held the trench coat shut, hoping that it was at least keeping him warm.

She looked at her son and wished that he would say something. Anything so she could know that he was alright. But the only time he had spoken was when the doctor had asked what happened and where he was hit. Yuki didn't even tell her any of that happened. When he was telling the doctor what happened, she nearly cried at what she heard, but she held it in so she could be strong for her son.

She tensed up when Yuki out of nowhere rested his head on her shoulder, an action he hadn't done for months. She searched for his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that she was here, and that everything was going to be okay.

If only everything was so reassuring.

* * *

_"Hey, Riku," Yuki asked. The bell had just rung for lunch, and the class was slowly making their way out of the class and off to wherever they wanted to go. Yuki bit his lip, afraid to simply ask, but he had been planning for days. He put his hands together and quickly bowed when the boy approached him. "I need to talk to you in private. Will you please come with me?"_

_Yuki raised his head, opened one of his eyes, and saw Riku look towards his friends. They quietly laughed and said something about seeing him later. Riku turned his attention back towards Yuki and nodded. "Sure," he said. "Where are we going?"_

_Yuki's eyes quickly began to glimmer with excitement as his body quickly shot up. He brightly smiled and went to grab Riku's wrist so he could lead the boy to where he wanted to go. He quickly stopped himself, just inches away. Riku must have noticed because he chuckled._

_"Well?" he asked, getting into Yuki's face and grinning. "Where are we going?"_

_Yuki's blue eyes widened and his face immediately turned red with heat. He took a step backwards and nervously laughed. He wasn't expecting that. He knew that Riku was a popular guy with the ladies, for he had great moves such as that, but Yuki never expected that Riku would pull a move like that with him. It made him feel special, but he knew that he couldn't get his hopes up. What if Riku was just playing along?_

_"Well…" Yuki started to say, but his sight fell onto Riku's sparkling silver eyes, the eyes that caused Yuki to start to like him. He froze, unable to move. He looked away and spoke. "How about we go to the roof? It's peaceful up there."_

_"Sure," Riku said._

_He made the move and grabbed Yuki's wrist and ran out of the hallway. Confused, all Yuki could do was follow. Why hadn't he done that? How could Riku have done it so easily? It made Yuki's head spin. They ran through the hallway and lots of people turned their heads and watched them run by, almost as if it was weird that they were running together. They climbed up the stairs to get to the roof and the bright light nearly blinded Yuki when they opened the door. Riku let go of Yuki's wrist and walked over to the cement railing and leaned against it. He smiled his ever so sweet smile at Yuki, and Yuki felt like he was going to melt._

_"So, what is it that you needed to say?" Riku asked._

_"Um…" Yuki started to say._

_He had practiced for days of how he would say it, and it was on the tip of his tongue, but it just wouldn't come out. He bit the bottom of his lip and looked towards the ground. He mumbled something, which even he couldn't hear. He raised his head and looked at Riku through his bangs. Riku looked skeptical at him._

_"Well?" Riku asked, holding the final consonant._

_"I like you!" Yuki burst out. He quickly covered his mouth, surprised that he so boldly shouted what he wanted to say. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground, embarrassed._

_Riku didn't look surprised. "You like me? Anything else?"_

_Yuki tried to say something, but only a small squeak escaped from his mouth. He kept his gaze on the ground of the rooftop, afraid to see Riku's expression. The silence was unbearable; he knew he shouldn't have confessed to Riku, but what else was he supposed to do? Wait… Then everything wouldn't be all screwed up. But it was all too late. He screwed up. He screwed up bad._

_His face began to immediately heat up and turn red when Riku had grabbed his chin and tilted it upward. Riku was standing in front of Yuki, his silver-like eyes staring into Yuki's blue ones. Yuki's heart began to race and he thought Riku could hear. He stared, wide-eyed._

_"I like you Yuki-kun," Riku said as he leaned down and kissed Yuki softly on the lips. He raised his head and chuckled to himself when he saw Yuki beat red. "Will you go out with me?"_

_The look of disbelief on Yuki's face disappeared as he widely smiled and nearly jumped at Riku and hugged him._

_This moment almost seemed like a fairytale to Yuki, nothing could ruin it. Surely Riku was the prince, the knight and shining armor, and Yuki was the main character, always wishing that the happy ending would come soon and never end._

_It felt amazing._

Yuki shifted himself in his bed and turned onto his side, holding one of his pillows close to him. As he slept, a tear began to form in his eyes as he relived the memories that he had with Riku.

_This was the moment when the prince charming came and made everything okay. He had done it when Snow White was asleep and unresponsive. Same with Sleeping Beauty. One kiss from their Prince Charming, and they woke up, and all the bad things went away, because the prince had recently dealt with them. Why couldn't that happen to Yuki right now?_

_As he watched indisbelief as his boyfriend – no, _his _Prince Charming – left, he didn't know what to do. He just laid there on the ground, numb. Didn't care what the guys did to him. There was only one thing that bothered him._

_"At least that fag is off my back, now," Riku had said. It echoed out in his head._

"NOOOOOOO!" Yuki called out, the numbness finally leaving his body. He sat upright in his bed, tears streaming down his face. He looked around, sad to realize that he was in room. If only he had the strength to call out to Riku when he was on the floor… Maybe Riku would've quickly transformed into a knight, and gotten rid of the two guys.

But it was all over, and it was already a distant memory. Yuki felt his throat begin to catch with tears and he quickly covered himself with his bed sheet. Under the covers, he brought his hands up to his eyes and began to cry silently. He felt so lost, so confused.

The love that he had was just gone. It was never going to come back. The newly formed hole in his heart would never be filled, because of the lack of trust that he now had.

* * *

Since when had the world become such a cruel place? For the longest time, people encouraged diversity more than anything. But nowadays, when you're different, you're a sin. You can't do certain things, dress certain ways, or love certain people without being a sin and cursed to be sent to the fiery pits of hell.

What sort of a society is this? When one can't even live freely…

_We're all trapped._


	2. Chapter 2

***Starts to tear up* Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts, and favorite stories that people did regarding this story. That made me so happy. And then the reviews… Oh gosh, some of the reviews made me cry when I've realized what has happened to poor Yuki. I'm such a terrible person D:.**

**Before any announcements, let me explain my… I can't remember the word right now, but let me say that I'm sorry that there haven't been any updates. My computer died. Like… I can't even turn it on. I write in my notebook and that's the best I can do. I write in my computer class at school, but there's no fanfiction (some… people read M stories with graphic scenes and got the site banned). But I can use my mom's laptop to update *throws confetti into the air***

**Before I begin, let me clarify some things so I can remember them and so there are no questions. Yuki and Hinata used to live in a two-story house (maybe with a bunch of other people or with family, I'm not sure yet), but they're now moving into an apartment. There will be a reason behind this. And this is why it'll seem like they don't have much. A person named in the chapter is someone whom they had lived with. They don't own a car; they prefer saving their money and they can easily walk to any places. Um…I can't think of what else… Anyways, here we go!**

**Questions? Just ask :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I'd probably find a way to include Yuki because he needs somebody to hold him and love him.**

* * *

Whoever said that car rides weren't fun? It's a fun, long trip and you don't know where you're going or what sort of amazing sights that you're going to see. They get you out of school, away from the house, and make you feel more claustrophobic the longer that you're in the car.

And that's exactly how Yuki felt, minus the fun.

The longer he was in his this small suburban, the more he swore that he was going to kill the person that said car rides were fun. Yuki didn't know what led people to say that. But he full-heartedly knew that this car ride was not fun.

* * *

_After being out of school for however many days on a house arrest issued by the school, Hinata had finally gotten a phone call that was to tell her what the school was going to do to help her son's case. She immediately drove over to the school and came back an hour later with some homework that was to be completed as quickly as possible, so his nearly perfect grade point average wouldn't drop, and a brochure for a new school. While Yuki did his homework, he listened to his mom talk on the phone. She used a proper dialect and was overly nice._

_If he didn't know why she was on the phone, this probably would have scared him._

_When she was done talking, she came into the living room where Yuki was just finishing the little homework that the school sent and announced that they were moving before the end of the week, where Yuki was going to be starting at a new school when the new term started. He was beyond surprised._

_Apparently his school – no, old school – had contacted many schools that were far from this city, but none of the school's wanted him. To their surprise, it was this school that had contacted them. This elite school didn't ask many questions about the situation, but they said that they were interested about having Yuki, the student in question. If Yuki's family decided to go to this school, the chairman of the school would pay for half of his tuition while the old, public high school would pay for the other half. If Yuki could keep up with the studies at the elite school, he'd get a full scholarship._

_Hinata was ecstatic when she found out the news. She wasted no time in asking friends and neighbors if they'd help start to pack everything, once Hinata had separated things into many piles, of course. But for Yuki, packing up was an entirely different story._

_It was hard and painful going through each thing, deciding whether it was trash or what box it had to go into. Much of his stuff were just little things that he hadn't seen for years, once wondering where it had gone and then forgetting it after a week once something new caught his interest. Other stuff was painful to look at and just made him relive certain memories._

_The last area he had to deal with was his dresser, and he almost couldn't even look over at it. For the long days he had been out of school, he hadn't looked or gone near his dresser. He couldn't stand to look at the array or pictures that were on the surface; he just couldn't bear the pain when he saw them._

_He stood in front of his dresser, grabbing random objects like pencils and old assignments that were adorned with stickers and pitched them. It would've been easier for him to just throw everything away; it would've been one less thing to worry about. But he felt himself tense up when he realized what he was holding._

_It was a thin strip of photographic stickers, taken shortly after summer break had started, which was about four months ago. It was the first time he and Riku had made their relationship public, and Riku had told him not to worry about anything. To remind themselves of their interesting day, they went into one of those photo booths. Riku had surprised Yuki and kissed him again; it was a sweet, passionate kiss that made Yuki feel like he was going to melt. Surely it had been the best day ever._

_Pain began to prick at Yuki's heart as he ripped up the stickers and began to quickly take more pictures off the dresser and tear them up and throw the scraps far from him. He grabbed a picture and glanced at it from the corner of his eye; he looked at it, stunned and lowered his arm so he could get a good look at the picture._

_This picture was taken weeks before the two had begun to go out. It had been a scheme of Riku's for them to sneak into a club. They had tried it countless times, and they failed every time, because they had no ID. Finally, after watching the same bouncer let many girls who also didn't have IDs go through, Riku had his grand plan all thought up. They were to dress up as girls and sneak in like that. Once in, they'd change into their regular clothes and party the night away._

_Riku thought it was the best plan ever. Yuki, however, knew the plan would fail._

_Yuki borrowed one of his mom's dresses – a short red dress, the longest dress that she owned. Riku took a pair of pants and a shirt that belonged to his mother, and then he laughed at Yuki for being daring with the dress. And then he said that the feminine boy looked good in the dress. Riku even went the extra distance and snagged a wig from someplace._

_When they reached the club, Riku was rejected any entrance, and the bouncer ripped the wig off. But to Yuki's surprise, he was allowed to go in. After some quick thinking, he quickly distracted the bouncer – he can't remember what he had done – and Riku snuck into the club. Once inside, Yuki realized that he had left his bag outside and that he was stuck as a girl all night._

The picture was of the duo together - Riku in normal street clothes and Yuki still in the dress – and Riku had his arm draped over Yuki's shoulders.

_Yuki looked closely at the picture, deep in thought. He sighed heavily and threw the picture into the top of the garbage bag. He threw another glance at it and quickly pulled it, before it could get infected by any of the trash. He then placed it in a shoe box, one that he grabbed for his personal items._

He just couldn't let go of this memory or Riku, no matter what pain had been caused by him.

_"You really do look nice in that dress," Riku whispered softly into his ear._

* * *

"Yuki. Wake up, Yuki. We're here."

He woke to the soft voice of his mother and the even softer shake that moved his body. His eyes fluttered shut again, trying to hide themselves from the overhead sun.

"Yuki, you need to get up!" Hinata said. "Hurry up, before the movers get here."

Yuki groaned and rolled onto his side, the seatbelt rubbing up against his face.

"You need to get up, unless you want to burn in that car."

Yuki's eyes flashed open and he bolted upright. "I'm up, I'm up." He covered his eyes, still trying to adjust to the bright sun, and unbuckled himself from his seat and exiting the car.

He stretches his arms up high and readjusts his black Ascot cap, making sure that he doesn't look so awkward. He looked at the building ahead of him.

Were they moving into an apartment?

He had never seen an apartment before. Well, he's seen the buildings, such like this one, but he's never been inside of one. He had to wonder why they were moving from a two-story mini-house to an apartment. Not that it really fazed him, but it was curious.

Horror struck Yuki for a minute: was he going to have to board at his new school? School's already going to be hard, but if he had to live there… That would be a different story.

Were all these obstacles set up purposely to challenge Yuki because of his choices in life?

* * *

"Mr. Kinjo, thank you so much for letting us borrow your car," Hinata said into the driver's window of the moving van that pulled in shortly after them.

The door opened and Hinata stepped off to the side, allowing a short, burly man to hop out. "It's not problem, Hinata. I would do anything to help you and Yuki out." He walked to the back of the truck as one of his workers opened the sliding door up. "Besides, I told you to call me Toshi," he added, flashing his teeth.

"Thank you, Mr. Kin-" She paused and began to laugh, hiding in her mouth behind her hand. "My apologies. Sorry, Mr. Toshi."

The man grumbled and shook his head. "It's a start." He looked at the apartments and then back at Hinata. "Which one is it?"

"Oh!" Hinata slid her purse down her arm and began fumbling through it. She pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper and opened it, squinting her eyes at the sprawled text. "1A," she read. "It should be near some stairs.

* * *

Yuki walked down the street, his hands tucked into the pocket of his purple hoodie. This neighborhood was quaint and a little strange, but it seemed homey enough. It would just take time to get used to.

Time, work, and forget.

For a moment, Riku's smile flashed into Yuki's mind. He clenched his eyes shut and grabbed at his hair, trying to get the image out of his mind. He felt his mouth twist slightly, bearing with the headache that was now beginning to form, and he knew that he looked weird to anybody that was passing by.

"Watch your step."

Yuki's eyes immediately snapped open at the sudden voice. He knew this voice. Knew it all too well. And there was no way that it was just a part of his imagination; it was too real.

_Riku_?

He looked around, looking for the ever familiar figure. His eyes scanned the area and he found what he was looking for.

"Riku," he whispered slowly, trailing off.

Up ahead, crossing at the end of the street, was Riku. The very thought that he was here right now and in this neighborhood was breathtaking. And the more Yuki looked at him, his breath hitched more and more.

His eyes lingered on the guy and he saw a silhouette on the other side of Riku. Yuki squinted his eyes to get a better look, and he felt his heart almost stop, if not actually stopping: Riku had his arm around a girl.

With the impact of his heart nearly stopping, Yuki almost fell backwards and would have if not for the light pole that he had grabbed on to.

Why was Riku here? How could he be here? They were miles and hours apart! How? Why? Why was he here with this girl? Horror hit Yuki.

Did Riku already forget about Yuki?

Tears were already beginning to form, and Yuki's headache was now throbbing uncontrollably; he still wasn't sure if his heart had stopped or not.

He took a step forward, his hand outstretched. "Riku?" he whispered, barely audible. The couple kept walking, and Yuki could hear Riku laugh.

He was ignored and laughed at…

"Riku!" he finally called out, beginning to walk towards them.

His mind was running in circle, and now he could finally feel his heart moving as fast as his mind. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask, but where to start? As he walked, he kept his eyes on Riku, not daring to look at the girl. His cheeks were already stained with tears; Yuki was afraid he'd lose it if he looked at the girl.

The more he walked, the more it seemed like Yuki wasn't going anywhere and the street was increasing in size. Tired, he leaned against a fence and kept his gaze on Riku.

The boy up ahead stopped abruptly and looked over at Yuki. He stared at Yuki for a moment and the girl asked him something. Riku's confused and bewildered look disappeared into a disgusted sneer. He said something and the girl laughed. From here, Yuki was able to make out what he had said.

"I don't know him. Should I?"

The duo kept walking on, and Yuki forced himself up, staggering after them.

What was that? Why had he lied? It was just like that one time.

_"At least that fag is off my back, now."_

That saying continued echoing through Yuki's head as he finally regained himself and started to run after Riku and the girl.

"Riku! Wait up, Riku!" Yuki called out desperately.

Yuki knew that he was better than this. He was strong. Independent. But the more that he thought about Riku and the stuff that had happened, he felt like a dog who had been abused and left by its owners. He wanted to ask questions. He wanted to know answers .He wanted Riku.

He ran - ran as fast as he could. He rounded the corner and saw a flash of something before falling backwards to the ground with a hard thud.

He groaned, rubbing his head, and heard somebody else groan with him. He opened his eyes, still holding his head, and stared at the person.

It was a girl with brown hair, shorter than his. She wore a baggy shirt and some pants, ending just below her knees, or so it seemed as she lay on the ground. Scattered around her were various plastic and paper bags. She brought herself up, sitting, and looked around her at her stuff.

She pushed herself off of the ground and stood up, still looking at her bags. She began to gather them, putting them in a pile in the area she had been at. Yuki watched her, surprised at her indifferent expression. She paused at one of the bags, and her expression vanished, being replaced with one of depression. She picked the bag up and watched as something dripped from the bottom of the bag into a white puddle.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "And there goes my milk." She paused to herself. "Maybe I can somehow keep the milk from leaking." She went to her makeshift pile and re-sorted her bag and put the milk into two more bags. Finally she gathered all of her bags into a pile, but she still looked around, her big, brown eyes wide. "Where are my oranges?"

Yuki stared at the girl. She confused him. Why was she so worried about groceries? He had ran into her! She should be mad. She should be –

_A hard push into the locker_.

He winced at the thought.

_Being thrown to the ground, so hard that his face jumped and crashed twice._

"Hey!" the girl yelled suddenly. Yuki flinched at her outburst. She came over and crouched down in front of him, just inches away from him. She reached for him, her hand stretched out.

Yuki shrank back towards the ground in horror, throwing his arms out in front of his face and body. "Don't hurt me!" he cried out. "I'll try to pay more attention next time! I'll pay you back! Just please don't hurt me!"

She blinked at him, tilting her head to the side. "Hurt you? I was just going to ask for my oranges. But you were in your own world, so it was easier to get it myself."

Lowering his arms, Yuki looked at her, his defenses still high. "Your oranges?" he asked. He looked around his body and found one that had rolled passed his body, realizing that she had been right. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "Sorry," he mumbled, afraid to look her in the eyes. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment at his stupid mistake.

She grabbed it and put in the bag she had slung onto her arm, smiling at him. She stood up and put the bag of oranges into a bigger paper bag. "I guess I'll be going then." She took a step, but then she paused and turned around, her smile fading and her brow furrowing.

"Someone shouldn't hurt you just because you ran into them. Somebody shouldn't hurt you at all. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Yuki glanced at her, his eyes widening in shock. Nobody had ever said this to him. His mom had, but in a situation like this she didn't really count.

"Now I will be going. See you."

Yuki watched as the girl walked away, his emotions running crazy. Now he felt bad. Before she turned to walk, he saw he mouth turn down a bit, forming into a slight frown. How could he have misjudged someone? How could he let his thoughts and past affect how he treated someone now? He had treated her just like people had treated him.

He felt despicable.

He quickly pushed himself off the ground and stood up straight. "My name is Yuki Fall!"

The girl turned, confusion clouding her eyes.

"My name is Yuki Fall!" he repeated assertively. "I jump when I hear an ant moving. I'm a wimp."

"You hear an ant moving?" the girl asked.

"No, I'm emphasizing what I do!"

Yuki couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He couldn't believe that he was speaking loudly, clarifying himself, and probably making a fool of himself.

If he was at his old school, everybody would be laughing at him and agreeing with him. Then they'd find some way to make his sudden burst of strength into his weakness.

"I'm sorry for how I acted. It was wrong of me to judge you based on what others had done. Forgive me? Please?" he slightly bowed, his hands firmly pressed together.

The girl slightly laughed and Yuki raised his head. He had just made a fool of himself, he was sure of it. He waited for her to laugh.

"You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault," she reassured.

Yuki skeptically raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just who you are. You're protective," she explained. "I'm the same, but in a different way."

"Oh," Yuki mumbled, glancing down at the ground. He looked back up and saw that she was already walking away.

He ran at her. "Wait! What's your name?"

Turning around, she smiled at him. "Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you." With that, she turned around and continued walking, disappearing towards the direction where he had come from.

Realization hit Yuki when he found out he had no clue as to where he was. He looked around, seeking something familiar.

"Crap!" he swore aloud before running off.

* * *

_"Piece of shit!"_

_Yuki felt somebody push him, his back crashing into something hard and cold._

_"Go to hell!"_

_Somebody else punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He fell to the ground, unable to hold himself up anymore. He felt the feet of his attackers kicking him in any visible place. The swift air from the foot being brought back startled Yuki and brought shivers down his spine, but he never felt the kick._

_In fact, the beating had completely stopped._

_"Leave him alone!" a voice called. The two bodies around him disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

_A hand touched Yuki's shoulder and he cowered, afraid that it was somebody else ready to take the two guys' place._

_"I won't hurt you," the voice said._

_Yuki looked up and saw Haruhi. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. He had once again distrusted her._

_She shook her head. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Someone shouldn't hurt you."_

_She grabbed Yuki's hand and helped him to his feet. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

_She smiled at him. "I'm just like you."_

* * *

Yuki's head snapped up from the kitchen table and he looked around the room. He was home.

A hand appeared on his shoulder and Yuki slightly jumped, thinking he was reliving his dream somehow. He looked over his shoulder and saw his mother.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked.

Yuki nodded, but her expression didn't change. "Was it the same dream?"

"No, it wasn't," Yuki said, a slight smile appearing on his face.

Hinata's eyes widened as she pulled her son into a tight hug. "You smiled! I haven't seen you smile in forever! I'm so happy." As she spoke, she tightened her grip on him and swinging him around.

"M-mom!" Yuki choked out. "I can't breathe."

She looked down at him and let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. I was just so caught up." She looked away for a moment and then jumped back at him, hugging him again. "But I'm just so happy! My son is back!"

"Mom…" Yuki mumbled.

Hinata let go of him once more and pouted. "I'm sorry. I got caught up again. Dinner is almost ready. Are you going to eat with me?"

Yuki thought for a moment and nodded. She waved her hands excitingly and skipped off to the stove. Yuki rested his head on the table, trying to think of his dream. How had one person changed his dream so much?

And he smiled… Apparently he hadn't smiled for a while. Maybe it was this change? Maybe the move here was actually really good.

He closed his eyes for a moment and thought of the boy from earlier. He had looked so much like Riku. But Riku couldn't have been here, could he? Was he imagining it? Was he there? Or was it just a random look-a-like.

A tear trailed down his face and he opened his eyes, wiping away at the tear. He tried thinking of Haruhi again, and he calmed down, his thoughts barely lingering on Riku.

It was a good thing to meet her, Yuki decided. All he needed was a friend, and it looked as if he had found one.

"I will meet you again, Haruhi Fujioka! I promise that."

"What was that, Yuki?" Hinata called.

"Nothing!" he called back, his cheeks becoming hot and red.

Yuki really needed to start keeping his thoughts to himself and not speak aloud.

* * *

**Remember: If you have any questions, go ahead and ask :)**

**Until next time,**

**-KaidaThorn-**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… I got a little faster of an update here, considering I already had most of this chapter typed out. I just needed to get along the rough edges, and finish the stuff that wasn't done yet. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, though :). It's Yuki and the Host Club in this one… So one can only guess what's going to happen.**

**And I'm so happy! It's only been two chapters and I have 13 reviews, 6 favorites, and 8 followers! Readers, you have no idea what this means to me… It's going to make me cry in happiness!**

**I'm going to start to replying to reviews like this.. So, yeah:**

**loverukia – Even though you have mixed feelings, I hope you continue reading this story. I plan on having you stick around, further giving you a good reaction!**

**hyperactivebookworm – And I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOUR REVIEW! I hope you don't cry too much, but I'm happy that you love Yuki. I love him too. And if he wasn't gay, I would go for him XD. And OHSHC does have yaoi fics… Just none with OCs, and that was my goal here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**. I however do own any of the OCs mentioned, especially Yuki. If I did own OHSHC, Yuki would be in there, paired with the Host that he is paired with in this story!**

* * *

"_FAG!"_

Yuki turned in his sleep.

"_Fucking fag!"_

He groaned, throwing his arm out to the side and clenching his hand into a fist.

_A familiar sound came to him, and he managed to raise his hand. There, at the end of the hallway, was Riku looking at him. Yuki tried to call out, reaching out to the boy, but Riku just sneered instead._

"_At least that fag is off my back now," he heard Riku say._

Tears streamed down his face. He kept tossing and turning, pulling his pillow close to his body. His eyes shut tighter, and the edges around them began to tighten.

"_Guess he's not going to protect you," one of the guys said before the both of them came in._

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up, Yuki!"

Yuki's eyes flashed opened and he looked up at the worried expression of his mother. His breath was heavy, not taking a break. He felt nearly lightheaded. Hinata helped him sit upright in the bed, rubbing his back as he sat there.

She looked at him. "What was it this time?"

Yuki looked at her and then looked away. "Nothing."

Hinata's hand paused in the middle of Yuki's back and moved away from there. He nearly fell backwards onto the bed without the support. "I thought the dreams changed since you met that girl."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged and sighed. "You keep talking to yourself, so I hear things." She stood up from the bed, pulling on his arm. "Now get up. Up! Up, I say! We've got an important day."

"What?" he asked.

"Important. Day. Wake up. Now," she said, emphasizing each word.

He groaned and laid back down, covering his head with his arm and feeling sweat cold sweat stick to it. "Whyyy?" he asked, stretching the word out.

"We're touring the school today!" Hinata exclaimed.

Yuki moved his arm and flashed his blue eyes up at her. "What school?"

"Ouran Academy!" she announced proudly. "Now get your lazy butt out of bed! I made rice balls!"

* * *

Luckily the school was close, so Yuki and his mother didn't need to borrow a car again. "And Yuki will be able to walk every day," Hinata added as the school came into view upon their walk there.

They walked up to the school, and Yuki found himself in front of a large, opened gate. He glanced up and read the sign: _Ouran Academy._

This school was different from his old school. For starters, it was pink on the outside, so Yuki began to dread what the inside looked like. There was also nobody here that knew him, so he would start off with a clean slate. The biggest difference was by far the greatest of them all:

There was no Riku.

His mind came back to reality and saw that his mom was already far ahead of him; it seemed like she didn't care that he was standing there in his own thoughts. Or that she was leaving his son, a boy with a girlish face and figure, in an unknown place. And who knew what dangers lurked here. As he had already learned, they were everywhere.

"Mom!" he yelled to her, his voice shrill.

Hinata glanced over her shoulder and snickered at her son. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was catching up to her at an alarming rate. She started to run into the school with glee in her laughter.

* * *

"I would've expected more out of you, as an adult," the headmaster scolded Hinata.

It had been one of the first times that Yuki had laughed since the incident, and he was actually having fun goofing off with his mom. He had chased her up a giant staircase, nearly tripping on one of the steps.

He jumped up the last step, listening for any signs of his mom. He heard a faint giggling sound and looked at a pillar that she was poorly hidden behind.

Grinning, Yuki snuck up behind her and jumped at her, causing her to scream. She fell down to the ground and Yuki sat on her stomach, refusing to let her up. Apparently, they were being too loud because the headmaster had come to find them.

"I honestly would've expected a student like Yuki to be disruptive," the headmaster said. His eyes rested on Yuki but shifted over to Hinata. "But you, madam, should've had enough common sense. Luckily there aren't any classes going on today."

Yuki opened his mouth to defend his mother, but she held up her hand, interrupting him. "I'm sorry, headmaster. Yuki and I were just playing around. I haven't played with him like this in a while, and I just found myself having fun riling him up," Hinata said with a slight smile.

"You like to play around with your son?" the headmaster burst out, his eyes softening. He paused when he saw the confused looks on their faces. He coughed and leaned forward in his chair, curling his hands together on top of the desk. "Yuki," the headmaster started, shifting his attention to the small boy, "Why don't you explore the school for a little bit?"

Yuki looked towards his mother and she nodded. He pushed himself out of his chair and slightly bowed. "Alright, sir. I'll be back later, then," he said, addressing his mother. He turned and walked out of the office, the door slamming shut behind him.

"He looks so fragile," the headmaster said. "Almost like a Chinese doll…" He sighed. "If only he was a girl." He closed his eyes and they snapped open, their attention clearly on Hinata, causing her to jump. His eyes looked serious, a shining glint to them. "So you like to mess around with your son?"

"Yes," Hinata hesitantly answered.

The headmaster's mood completely changed to that of an awestruck puppy. "Me too! You must tell me what you do with your son!"

* * *

Yuki was amazed at the side of this school; it was by far bigger than any building he had ever seen. Not to mention that it was also the pinkest place ever, even pinker than the frilly place his mom always took him to so she could dress him up. It was even pinker than the outside of the school.

He hadn't been walking for long, but he was already lost. He knew he wasn't on the first floor though, because he had climbed some stairs some time ago.

He heard a clash and a clamor. The sound perked his interest, and he began to run through the halls of the floor he was on. He came to a long, open hallway and heard voices coming from an opened room at the end of the corridor.

He made his way down the hallway, light on his feet and ready to leap, almost like he was a ballet dancer. He reached the door and read the sign: _Music Room No. 3._

Curiosity got the best of Yuki. He couldn't help himself as he barely leaned against the door and peeked in, hidden from everybody.

He felt the door shift from under him, and he tumbled in. Surely, the cat was about to get for his curiosity.

But what could they do to him that hadn't already been done?

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki whined as she came in through the door, running late for their meeting. She was afraid that Tamaki would start off the day whining. He grabbed her shoulder and dramatically pointed at Kyoya. "Kyoya rejected my idea of dressing up as animals!"

He glanced up at Haruhi, keeping his rapid _tap tap tap _of the keyboard consistent for only a second. "You can't blame me, Tamaki, and I'm sure Haruhi will agree."

Before Haruhi could sya anything, Tamaki started to speak again. "It would be cute! Imagine: every host in a different costume that represented our personalities! And each one of our guests will have to guess who we are because of the giant heads we would be wearing!"

"That sounds stupid, milord," Kaoru said. "Aren't we supposed to show off our beauty?"

"But it's cute! And Haruhi would be a tanuki! My daughter would be the cutest of them all!"

"And you wouldn't be able to see Haruhi's face," Hikaru added.

"Who knows," the twins said in unison, "Somebody might switch costumes with her, and you could be calling somebody else cute."

"I really don't want to wear an animal costume, senpai. I'm fine with cosplay, but I really don't want to wear an itchy costume that others have already sweated in." Haruhi easily pushed Tamaki hand off of her shoulder, as the king was already standing limply from the shock of the arrow that has pierced him. She walked over towards the couch.

"B-b-but, Haruhi!" Tamaki whined, trailing behind her after he composed himself.

"I don't want to wear an animal head," Hunny exclaimed. He took a bite of cake and smiled in glee. "I wouldn't be able to eat cake!"

"No snacks," Mori added.

"But… but.. Mommy, they're all rejecting me!" Tamaki whined.

"Don't come crying to me, daddy," Kyoya said. He then pointed out that he was the first to reject him.

Tamaki's mind blanked out and he hurriedly scurried off into a corner. Almost instantly, the lights snapped off and a patch of wild mushrooms began to grow.

Seeing her senpai's depression, Haruhi sighed and walked over to him. "But I do like the animal idea. We could wear ears," she suggested.

"And tails!" Hunny added with excitement.

"I'm up with that," Hikaru said.

"We could make outfits that represented an animal," Kaoru said after some thought.

Mori didn't respond. He kept his attention on the open door. Just a minute ago, it wasn't that ajar.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked.

Mori shook the image out of his mind and shifted his gray eyes towards Hunny. "Sorry," Mori muttered.

Hunny smiled. "It's alright," he said. "Do you like the idea?"

Mori responded with a small smile.

Tamaki's violet eyes lit up as he turned and grabbed Haruhi, looking into her eyes. "Do you all mean that? We'll try it?"

"Yes, senpai," she said uncertainly before she was engulfed in a giant hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Tamaki yelled in excitement. He began to squeeze Haruhi tighter.

Kyoya ignored the protesting yells of Haruhi and the twins, though that was a challenge. He leaned back into the chair and wiped at his brow. "Idiots," he murmured. "They're all idiots for agreeing to that idiot's idea."

He heard a loud creak and a thud over the noise of his arguing club mates. He looked up and saw a person sprawled across the floor. The kid looked up, and Kyoya realized it was a girl; she was blushing, probably from embarrassment, and her clear blue eyes, hidden underneath brown hair, reflected her worries. She was looking… rather awkward.

The group near the corner of the room had stopped fighting, and they looked towards the door confusingly, wondering what had caused the loud noise.

Tamaki's eyes widened at the sight of the girl on the floor. He rushed over to the girl on the floor, whom was pushing herself off of the ground, and he offered her his hand. The girl reluctantly grabbed it.

"Are you alright, my fair princess?" Tamaki asked.

The girl began to wipe away at the dry dust on her red and black plaid pants. "Yeah, I'm alright," she said as she began to pull at her ash gray shirt. "It just-" She paused. "Fair princess?"

"Yes, a fair lady like yourself is indeed a princess," Tamaki said as he grabbed the girl's hand again.

Her blush deepened. "I'm not a-"

"So are you here to visit our marvelous host club? We're not really opened, but we'll make an exception!"

She raised her hands in a silent protest. When Tamaki didn't catch on, she said, "I don't really want to visit a host club! Besides, I'm not a-"

"Nonsense! Kyoya, since it must be her first time, she will get a trail-run. Understand?"

Kyoya stopped looking at the girl, trying to figure out her problem, and looked at Tamaki skeptically. What kind of joke was not receiving any payment for a service? Nothing! "Okay, Tamaki," he mused, typing at the computer again.

"So, what's your type?"

Tamaki ignored the girl's outcries of protest as he dragged her through the room to each of the hosts. He went through each of them, telling the girl about what their respected types were. While Tamaki went through each of the hosts, the girl got a good look at all of them. Her blue eyes fell on Haruhi, who had moved to a chair and was now reading, uninterested in what had caught Tamaki's attention.

Her eyes widened. "Haruhi?" she asked in disbelief.

Haruhi looked up and her eyes slightly widened upon seeing the newcomer. "Yuki?" she asked, walking towards the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my new school," the person – Yuki – said. She looked around the room. "What's going on here?"

"Wait-" Tamaki said, interrupting the girl before she could say anything. "You know Haruhi? How do you know my lovely… child?"

"Child? But aren't you-"

"That doesn't matter," Tamaki said, "How do you know Haruhi?"

"I ran into her a couple days ago. And then she – helped me out," Yuki explained.

"May I ask who you are?" Kyoya asked, putting his arm over the back of his chair and turning around to face her.

"My name is Yuki Fall," she said slightly bowing her head down. Her mouth turned down and she began to look uneasy. "I'm going to be a new student here."

He looked back at the computer. "Fall, hmm?" He typed something into the computer. "Would the name be some sort of nouveau riche? I do not recognize it."

"Nouveau riche?" Yuki asked.

"New money," Hikaru replied.

"You should know that," Kaoru added.

"Wait? What are you talking about? I-" she paused and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Hunny asked.

"Sick? Maybe hungry?"

"Oh! Do you want some cake?" Hunny asked Yuki, raising his plate off of the table.

Yuki held her hands out in front of her. "No, I-"

"I think she was going to laugh," Kaoru said.

"She probably saw Milord's face," Hikaru continued with a snicker.

Tamaki paled at the remark and went back to his corner, poking at one of the mushrooms with a stick.

"I don't have new money," Yuki finally finished. There was a loud gasp throughout the room. "I don't really have any money at all." Everybody gasped again, louder than the first time.

"What? No money?"

"Is having money really that bad, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"It's terrible."

"Kaoru!"

"How'd you get in, Yu-chan?"

"I'd presume that she was the new honor student that I have heard the headmaster speak of to my father."

"Ahh."

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya. "Really?"

Kyoya nodded and stood up, moving away from his laptop. "Yes. She must be in the same situation as Haruhi."

Tamaki's eyes flashed as he turned and looked at Yuki. "You're an honor student and a girl? You're the same as Haruhi!"

"But I-"

"My daughter finally has a female friend!" Tamaki cried before leaping at Yuki and pushing her back a couple of feet. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Yuki screamed and attempted to push Tamaki off of her. After a few tries, she had succeed and lost her balance in the process. She stepped backwards, hoping that it would work, but it only made it worst. He foot slipped and she began to fall back. She fell back towards the table where Kyoya's laptop was.

"You idiot! Watch out!" Kyoya called out, reaching out for Yuki.

* * *

"S & M Pervert! S & M Pervert!"

Yuki heard two identical voices taunting loudly. His head hurt. He opened his eyes and went to push himself off the ground, but felt something unnatural hanging on to him. He looked around and saw that the raven-haired man, Kyoya he remembered, was holding onto him. He also saw that the table he had been typing at earlier had been flipped.

"Kyo-chan!"

"Kyoya! Are you okay?" the blonde man, Tamaki, called out.

Afraid, Yuki pushed his hand to the ground, and he felt something shatter beneath the weight of his hand. He began to feel a dark aura form around him. He jumped off and turned towards Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up at Yuki, glaring at him from behind his raven hair, with his eyes looking more eerie than usual.

Yuki shrank back; the way those eyes looked just like those two boys… He collapsed to the ground, cowering with fright and his body shaking uncontrollably. He wasn't just scared because of the eyes. He was scared because of the unnatural resemblance.

To _him_.

Kyoya reached for his glasses. They were ruined with no hopes of being fixed. The frames were smashed and the glass broken. He stared at them with uncertainty and then back at Yuki, his gray eyes now black.

"His blood pressure is low! Hide!" Tamaki yelled before taking cover behind a couch.

Yuki heard two more pairs of feet follow him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Haruhi standing there, her mouth slightly opened.

Kyoya stood up and pushed himself off of the ground.

"Kyoya! Don't do anything rash!" Haruhi called.

Kyoya pushed himself off of the ground and shook his head. "I would never dream of doing that. After all," he started, leaning down until he was face to face with Yuki, "she is a customer." Yuki began to shiver more under his stare. "How do you suppose you pay for my glasses, Miss Fall?"

"What- what do you mean?" Yuki stammered. Once again, the men in this room had called him in reference to a girl. But now, in this situation, this was the last thing in his mind. He was surely in a worst situation that being gender confused.

"You broke my glasses. You must have responsibility and fix your mistake. This is how things work in our world," Kyoya said.

"F-fine! How much were they?" Yuki asked.

"I'm sure a student in your situation wouldn't be able to pay for them, Miss Fall. After all, you just confessed to barely having any money."

"So? How much were they?" Yuki demanded.

"97,000 yen," Kyoya said after moments of silence.

Yuki's face paled. "What do you mean…?"

"That's exactly what I mean. My glasses were worth 97,000 yen, and you broke them. Now you must pay me back."

"B-b-but I can't! My mom and I will barely be able to afford the tuition here. And why are your glasses so expensive. Nobody needs glasses that are that expensive!"

"Unlike you, I actually have money. Anyways, it's not my problem that you can't afford the tuition. Now let me record this in my laptop for insurance –" Kyoya stopped as he looked at the turned table. "Where is my laptop?"

"Ahh," Mori said pointing.

Hunny's eyes widened as he hopped off his chair and behind the table. He crouched down and came up a minute later. "I got it, Kyo-chan!" he said, holding it up. The laptop's screen had broken when it fell off of the table.

Kyoya stepped over Yuki and walked over to his laptop taking it in his hands. Yuki stood up and looked at the laptop. Kyoya tried to turn the laptop on, but nothing happen.

It was dead. Kyoya's cold eyes rested on Yuki and he jumped.

"Oh no," the twins said in unison, "She's gonna die!"

Kyoya walked over to Yuki and grabbed him by the collar. "How do you suppose you pay for both my glasses and my laptop? Tell me, honor student."

"Kyoya! Let Yuki go!" Haruhi cried out.

"What is going on here?" a voice called out.

The group looked over and saw the headmaster and Hinata over at the door. Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Yuki in the situation that he was in.

"Kyoya, stop this. You know that there is no toleration for this," Yuzuru said.

Tamaki, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Kyoya's shoulder and lightly shook it. Kyoya shot one last glance at Yuki before dropping him.

"Yuki!" Hinata cried out. She started to run towards Yuki, but Yuzuru grabbed her shoulder. She shook his hand off of her and ran to her coughing son, helping him sit up.

Yuzuru sighed and walked further into the room. "Now, can somebody tell me what happened in here?"

Tamaki led Kyoya to one of the couches and made him sit down. He sat down beside him.

"I will repeat myself, with more exertion. Somebody tell me what happened here," Yuzuru demanded sternly.

"This girl fell through the door," Hikaru said.

"And Milord offered her an experience with one of us hosts," Kaoru said.

"But Tamaki was a pervert and she became scared," the twins said in unison.

"I did not scare her!" Tamaki denied profusely. "She was just surprised that a beauty like me hugged her."

"Notice how he doesn't deny being a pervert," Kaoru said.

"Milord is so pitiful," Hikaru said.

Tamaki ignored them. "Any girl would be surprised to be hugged by someone as gorgeous as I!" He stopped when he saw the look that the headmaster had been giving him. "Anyways, Kyoya decided to help. Yuki broke both Kyoya's glasses and laptop."

"Yuki!" Hinata scolded, "How dare you do that!"

"I didn't mean-"

"And now Miss Fall here has no way to pay for the damage done," Kyoya finished.

Yuzuru sighed and rubbed his temples. "How much does Miss Fall need to pay?"

"In total?" Kyoya asked. "All together, it would be 5,000,000 yen."

"What?" Hinata's voice called out in surprise. "5,000,000 yen? For a pair of glasses and a laptop. That is simply outrageous!"

"There is nothing we can do about the cost, Ms. Fall," Yuzuru said. "Do you have the money that could be used to pay for it?"

"No," Hinata whispered, lowering her head.

Yuki looked at his mother and felt dispirited. After everything that had gone on, his mother was still helping him out and standing up for him. But now, in a situation like this, it especially pained him to see her so solemn. There had to be something that he could do.

"Wait!" Yuki said, filling the silence. "I'll somehow work it off!"

"But, Yuki-" Hinata started to say, but was cut off.

"Mother, it's my fault," Yuki said. "And Kyoya is right. I need to take responsibility." He looked at the headmaster and then over at Kyoya. "So I'll do whatever I can to work it off."

Yuzuru shook his head. "But students are forbidden to work."

"Wait! I have it, father!" Tamaki cried out

Father? Had Yuki misheard him? He had sworn that Tamaki just called the headmaster father.

"What is it?" Yuzuru asked.

"It's as Kyoya said earlier: Yuki is in the same situation as Haruhi!"

"But that was earlier, Tamaki," Kyoya said. "How does it apply to now?"

"Yuki is still in the same situation as Haruhi, though!" Tamaki exclaimed. He looked over at Yuki and walked over the to the boy. Each step thundered in Yuki's ear and Tamaki seemed to tower over him.

"From now on you'll be the host club's maid, Yuki," Tamaki dramatically said.

"What? Maid?" Yuki asked. "But I-"

"Yay! Yu-chan is our maid!"

"Not now, Mitsukuni."

Hinata looked over at Yuzuru and he held up a finger to his lips, telling her to remain silent.

Yuki's head began to spin and he collapsed to the floor, his world becoming dark.

"Yuki!" he heard Haruhi's frantic voice call.

* * *

Yuki woke up to both his mom and Haruhi carrying him. He groaned and saw Hinata looked down at him.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty," she greeted.

"Don't call me that."

"Awww, but why?" Hinata whined.

"Because I'm not a girl!" Yuki snapped.

"But those boys thought you were," Hinata replied, sneaking a glance down at her son.

He glared at her and she looked away. Hinata turned her attention towards Haruhi. "You can go home now, sweetie. I'm sure Yuki can walk now. And your parents must be worried."

"Sweetie?" Haruhi murmured. She let go of Yuki's feet, and he nearly crashed down onto the concrete sidewalk. "Bye, Ms. Fall," she said with a slight bow. She looked at Yuki and slightly grimaced. "Bye, Yuki. Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it."

Yuki nodded at her, and Haruhi walked off in an opposite direction.

Hinata sighed loudly and let go of Yuki's arms, allowing him to stand on his own. "What a stressful day," she exasperatedly said, stretching her arms out. She walked a few paces ahead and looked back at Yuki. "Looks like we're just having rice for dinner tonight."

Yuki didn't move from his spot; he just continued to stare at the ground. Hinata frowned. "Come on, mister! Don't be so glum. We'll think of something," she added with a smile.

Her son looked up at her, his face heavy with guilt. "Alright," he muttered before walking pass her.

She sighed again.

* * *

Yuki barely touched his food during dinner and rushed into his little room. He plopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. How had everything already turned for the worst? Wasn't everything supposed to be better? All the magic of a new life had already disappeared.

He grabbed his pillow, pulling it close to his body. What was worst?

Life now or then...

He missed Riku... missed him with all of his heart. But he couldn't go back to him. Riku didn't _want _him back, and it pained him to think of it.

Yuki turned onto his side and glanced at the picture on his nearby dresser, taking it into his hands and getting a better look. Why had he decided to keep this picture out of all the other ones that he had with Riku? It wasn't even the real Yuki; just someone that looked like him and wearing a dress. Riku always did say that was one of Yuki's finest moments.

Why was he even thinking about Riku right now! It pained him to think about it, and now he was thinking about him all over again.

He glanced down at the picture; he couldn't help himself but look at the good memory. It made him feel better, aside from all the pain. But now, looking and thinking, he wasn't even sure if Riku had meant what he had said that night. If it was a game now, it was a pawn then.

He put the picture back down and laid back in his bed again, the thoughts of this day overcoming him. How had he managed to already meet some new schoolmates and end up working as… as… as a maid of all things! And it wasn't even his fault. It was that guy's fault for assuming that he was a girl. It was _his_ fault for making Yuki feel uncomfortable. And it was _his_ fault that Yuki broke that raven-haired guy's laptop. Or maybe it was even the raven-haired guy's fault that his own laptop broke. Yuki never asked to be saved.

There was only one prince in his life and even that was ruined.

But how could they all mistake him as a _girl_?

And why exactly was Haruhi there, dressed as a boy?

His eyes lazily slid over and looked at the picture of him and Riku, taking in the good memories for a night's sleep. He barely had the chance to close his eyes before he bolted upright in the bed.

"They thought I was a girl!" he whispered excitingly to himself.

He wanted to forget. He wanted to change. He forced himself to forgive Riku for abandoning him like that.

But now he could change. And change his past, present, and future along with him. He had to change schools because of what happened at his old one, and his mom wanted him to have a new start.

What better opportunity than this? And all it took was that little mistaken identity. He couldn't change who or what he was, but he could take this chance and live on this lie. No, not live on a lie. It was a chance to live on a belief that somebody had instigated, and he was just fulfilling it.

And if he was a girl, he could freely like boys without being ostracized.

And maybe he could show that he didn't need Riku.

He looked up at the ceiling, trying to look through it and at the sky.

This must've been planned. Fate. Maybe even destiny. But there was no way this could just have happened by chance.

He closed his eyes and smiles sweetly before sleep took over him.

"Thank you, God," he whispered once he was in deep sleep. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

He grumbled to himself and turned onto his side.

"I guess I'm not such an abomination, am I?" he mumbled once more, hugging his pillow close to him.

"_You really do look nice in that dress," Riku whispered softly into his ear_

"It's because I wanted to impress you," Yuki thought.

And now was definitely the chance to impress, forgive, and forget.

* * *

**I'm thinking of changing the title to something that has to do with snow, because that is Yuki's name and stuff… I'm thinking of changing it to **_**As the Snow Falls**_**. Thoughts?**

**Well… until next time!**

**-KaidaThorn-**


End file.
